


But Dean, it's snow angels

by Khiela



Series: Twelve Days Till Christmas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how wrapped he's around Sammy's little finger Dean is already 12 and absolutely not going to go and make snow angels. No way.  -  Dean's PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Dean, it's snow angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/gifts).



> Prompt: Supernatural & words: _angel, snow, cheer, open/-ed/-ing, reunion_  
>  With those words... This might be little on the weird side, but let's put it all on Christmas induced silliness.
> 
> Written for December 23rd, 2011.
> 
> Dean is 12, Sam 8.

"But, Dean," eight year old Sammy Winchester was whining, bringing his older brother Dean nearly on the brink of giving in.

"No, Sammy," he tried to be adamant, but damn the kid could wrap Dean around his little finger. Especially when Dean was almost feeling the holiday cheer. "Why would you want to make snow angels anyway? It's not like it's our yard," he had to wonder aloud.

"But that's what they did in that movie we watched in class last week. It was a _Christmas_ movie, Dean." _My baby brother – more stubborn than a mule_ , Dean thought, _awesome. Lucky me._

They'd been at this for roughly half an hour; ever since their dad had stepped out to "make a few quick calls". Dean knew what his father was really up to. John Winchester was trying to reunite with Bobby Singer, for Dean and Sammy's sake. Their dad sure knew how to make friends, but he unfortunately was as good in pissing them off, too.

"Dean, please?" Sammy, Dean swore, knew how to use his eyes to their maximum. If dad wasn't coming back soon, he'd find his two sons doing snow angels.

"Sammy -" Dean started once again to say no, but was saved from the ensuing pout by the opening door.

"Hi, boys," their dad greeted them, swiping a little snow of his shoulders.

Sammy, with the attention span of an eight-year-old jumped at the implication, "It's snowing?"

Dean would have wanted to laugh at Sam's excitement – if he hadn't been feeling much of the same sort of giddiness. The place they stayed last Christmas didn't have any snow.

"Yeah, Sammy, it is," their dad had a funny glint in his eyes as he grinned to first Sammy and then at Dean, "but ya ain't gonna get much time to spend with it." Seeing the way Sammy's face crumbled, their dad knelt before Sam and cocked his head, "You wanna know why's that, Sammy?"

Sammy shuffled his feet, eyes down cast and shrugged, "Why? You found another hunt?"

"Nah, that's not it," their dad said. Dean was carefully allowing himself to feel only the slightest bit of hope, when his dad turned his eyes to him, still kneeling, and with a smile asked, "How 'bout you, Dean? Any guesses?"

Biting his lip, Dean hesitantly asked, "We're going to Bobby's for Christmas?"

Sammy's head shot up, "Are we, dad?" Seeing their dad's widening smile, Sammy yelled, "We are, aren't we!"

"Go back your stuff," their dad said, now laughing. He didn't have to say it twice, as both Dean and Sammy had jumped at "go". Dean couldn't help but to think it was high time they had a reunion with Bobby. Again.


End file.
